I Got My Baby Back
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: A sequel to 'The Baby' starring Eminem's new songs "Hailie's Song" & "Cleaning out my Closet"!


Kitty: *Disclaimer* I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the songs, "Hailie's Song" or "Cleaning out my Closet" those belong to Eminem, aka Marshall Mathers. WARNING! Please read my author's note before the story, better yet, read "The Baby" before reading this story. You will be left less confused. Also if bad language, and bad gestures offend you, please don't read, this is not for you. Eminem is one of the dirtiest rappers out there, and his angst songs/raps are very deep!  
  
Kitty: This is the sequel to "The Baby". Moon Blossom's request. She said the first story had meaning. So does this one, but I know this isn't the kind of meaning she meant, sorry if this disappoints you, Moon Blossom! But I felt that these two Eminem songs (which I tampered with a bit) were perfect for the sequel, and tell the rest of the story themselves. If you know Eminem's style, or these songs by chance, you will understand. Sorry for the inconveinence if anyone out there gets terribly confused, email me and I'll try to explain. The one on the left is "Hailie's Song" which could now be called, "Dana's song!" hehe! And the one on the right is called, "Cleaning out my closet".  
  
The first tells about how Ken feels about the way his mother tried to take claim over Dana, and how his girlfriend was that evil Miyako, and she killed herself, and he's grateful for that, because she played him. And how his daughter is the only reason of his well being... It's not as hard to understand.  
  
The second focuses more about Ken's dark thoughts on the world. Him thinking about homoside but for Dana, he keeps to himself and let's all of his frustration out in words. More about the rumors about him, and just bad happenings in general, jealousy. How his mother tried to take Dana into custody, but he got her back. That's basically a round-a-bout of the whole story. Try not to get too confused, thanks, and review! ~~  
  
  
  
Somedays I sit Staring out the window. Watching this world Pass me by.  
  
Sometimes I think There's nothing To live for. I almost break down And cry...  
  
Sometimes I think I'm Crazy! I'm crazy, oh so CRAZY! Why am I here? Am I just Wasting my time.  
  
But then I see my baby Suddenly, I'm not Crazy. It all makes sense When I look Into her eyes... Sometimes it feels Like the world's On my shoulders Everyone's leaning On me.  
  
Sometimes it feels  
  
Like the world's Almost over But then she Comes back to Me-ee-EEE!  
  
My baby girl Keeps getting older I watch her Grow up with pride.  
  
People make jokes, Coz they don't Understand me They just don't see My real side.  
  
I act like shit Don't phase me Inside it drives Me crazy! My insecurities Could eat me alive!  
  
But then I see My baby Suddenly, I'm Not crazy! It all makes sense When I look Into her eyes...  
  
Man if I could sing I'd keep singin' this Song to my daughter. If I could hit the notes I'd tell her why I'm Her father, To show her how I feel About her, how proud I am that I got her. God I'm a Daddy, So sad that she never Met her real Mamma  
  
Now you probably Get this picture From my public persona That I'm a sex-crazed, Teenage, Drug addict Who bags on his Mamma. But I wanna just take this Time out to be perfectly Honest, coz there's a lot Of shit I keep out that Hurts deep inside of my Soul. And just know, that I Grow colder the older I Grow. This boulder on my Shoulder gets heavy And harder to hold And this load is like the Weight of the world, And I think my neck is Breakin', should I give And try to live up To these expectations? Now look, I love my Daughter more than Life in itself, But I got a girlfriend Who's determined to Make my life living hell. But I handle it well Given the circumstances I'm dealt. So many chances, it's too Bad I could've had Someone else. But the years that I've wasted, are nothing Compared to the tears That I've tasted So here's what I'm facing: Three felonies, six years Or probation.  
  
I've been to jail for this Woman, I've been to bat For this woman, I've taken smacks to People's packs, Bent over Backwards for this woman! Man, I should have seen it Coming, this girl was fucking Shut it! I wouldn't of kissed Her every night, If I'd've Seen what she was fucking! But, fuck it, it's over There ain't no reason to cry No more. I got my baby, baby, the only Lady that I adore, Dana.  
  
So sayonara, try tommorra, Nice to know ya. Our baby's traveled back to The arms of her rightful owner. And suddenly it feels as My shoulder blades have just Shifted, it's like the greatest gift Of the world, the weight Has been lifted!  
  
Now, it don't feel like The world's on my shoulders Everyone leaning on me. Coz my baby knows that Her Daddy's a soldier Nothing can take her from Me-ee-EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
~~  
  
Have you ever been Hated, or discriminated Against? I have. I've been protested, and Demonstrated against. Rhymes. Look at the times. Sick is the mind of the Mother Fuckin kid that's Behind all this commotion. Emotion's run deep as Ocean's exploding. Tempers flarin from parents Just blow 'em off and keep Goin'.  
  
Not takin' nothin' from no One, give em' hell long as I'm breathin. Keep kickin' Ass in the morning, And Be takin names in the evenin'. Leavem' with a taste as sour as Vinegar in their mouth. See they can trigger me but They'll never figure me out. Look at me now, I bet you Probably sick of me now! Ain't you, Momma?! I'ma Make you look so Ridiculous now!  
  
I'm sorry, Mamma.  
  
I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry. But tonight, I'm cleaning out My closet.  
  
I got some drugs and shit In my closet, and I don't know If no one knows it. So before they throw me inside My closet and close it, I'ma Expose it. I'll take you back to Eighty-three before I ever Had a multi-platinum selling CD. I was a baby, maybe just a couple Of months, my faggot father must Of had his panties up in a bunch, Coz he split. I wonder if he even Kissed me good-bye. No I don't On second thought, I just fuckin Wished he would die.  
  
I look at Dana, and I couldn't Picture leaving her side. Even if I hated Miyako, I'd grit my teeth and I'd try to Make it work for Dana's sake. I maybe made some mistakes, but I'm only human, but I'm man Enough to face them today. What I did was stupid, no doubt It was dumb, but the smartest Shit I did was take the bullets out Of that gun. Coz I'da killed em, shit I would have shot Miya and him both. It's my life. I'd like to welcome ya'll To Ken's little show.  
  
I'm sorry, Mamma I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry. But tonight, I'm cleaning out My closet.  
  
Now I would never dis my own Mamma just to get recognition. Take a second to listen, before You think this record's dissin'. But put yourself in my position. Just try to envision witnessin' You Mamma poppin' prescription Pills in the kitchen, bitchin that Kid's is always goin through her Purse and shit's missin. Going through public housing Systems, victim of Munchausen's Syndrome.  
  
My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't, 'til I grew Up, now I blew up. It makes you sick To your stomach, doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that quick Leave for me, MA?! So you could try to Justify the way you treate me, MA?! But, guess what, you're gettin older Now, and it's cold when you're lonely. And that boyfriend's getting so quick, He's gonna know that your phoney. And Dana's gettin' so big now. You should see her, she's beautiful. But you'll never see her, she won't Even be at your funeral.  
  
See what hurts me the most, is you Won't admit you was wrong. Bitch Do your song, keep tellin' yourself That you was a mom. But how dare you try to take what You didn't help me to get? You selfish Bitch I hope you fucking burn in Hell for this shit. Remember when Sammy died, and you Said you wished it was me? Well guess What? I am dead. Dead to you as can be!  
  
I'm sorry, Mamma I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry. But tonight, I'm cleaning out My closet 


End file.
